Fanon Vacation/Eps. 17
It was 7 o`clock in the morning and it was really a peaceful day and everyone was having a nice sleep until............ Mrs.P: Wake up everyone! We have a very special guest here today! Wake up and greet him! But no one woke up. Mrs.P: My my. This vacation really makes them tired. How should I wake them up? Special Guest: Allow me to handle this. The special guest then goes into Karma and Ella`s room. Special Guest: (whispers) I`ll give each of you 100 cash if you wake up and join in! Karma: REALLY!?!?!? I`ll get ready! Ella: Oh no you don`t! I`ll get it first. Special Guest: Get yourself ready cause we`re doing something new today. The Special Guest does the same to the other guys and they all got ready for the activities today. It was 9:00 in the morning already and everyone except Ybrik, Fire Master and Banana Jr. were just in the docks ready for departure. There, they met the special guest there. Karma: Excuse me sir, could you tell us your name please? Timer: Is that how you greet a person? Karma: Um...Ya! What else could I say? Special Guest: That`s ok Timer. Everyone has different ways of greeting. Timer: Yeah like.........Wait! How did you know my name? Did Mrs.P told you? Special Guest: She was the second person to tell me your names. Toadtool: Then who`s the first person that did? Special Guest: Peanutjon, my friend of course. Player: What`s the message? Special Guest: Peanutjon told me to send you guys to an interesting place for a vacation. I hope you may like it. Before we leave, any questions? Karma: Yes. Then everyone turns their face to Karma. Karma: What`s your name? Special Guest: The name is Yukimazan. Come on, let`s go. Everyone then went inside the boat. The boat then sends them to a huge island with a tall mountain and a nice beach. Yukimazan: Ok. We`ve reached our destination. I suppose you guys can............ Everyone except Yukimazan: THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! The guys then went to their choice of place leaving Yukimazan lying on the ground. Karma and Ella were in the water swimming in their own sides. McBoo and Player were playing a game of volleyball. PKB, and Dash were lying down on their mats under the sun. Toadtool and YoshBert were inside a tourist shop to buy some artifacts. Shopkeeper: Thank you. Please come again! Timer was with Clyde in a cafe. Both are having a cup of chocolate drink. Both: Sweet! Yukimazan: Seems everyone was having a great time. Then, 3.14 and 4.13 came towards him. Yukimazan: Is there a problem? Both: Yes, we want to know how to play this tennis game. They both showed two strange rackets and a strange object. Yukimazan: You wish to play badminton? 3.14: Badminton? What is that? 4.13: I think it`s like tennis. Just hit, hit, hit, hit, and hit! 3.14 suddenly hits 4.13`s face. 4.13: Hey! That hurts! Have some of this! 4.13 smacks 3.14 in the face. 3.14: Oh yeah!? Come and get some! Yukimazan: Here we go. They both kept fighting until McBoo came. McBoo: Now what? Yukimazan: They`re fighting because of pain. McBoo: I suggest we should send them to a school or something. Can you stop this thing? Yukimazan: Sure. Hey you two, do you want me teach you badminton? 3.14 and 4.13: Yes! Yukimazan: Ok. Follow me. The two then follows Yukimazan. McBoo: Few. That was close. I just wish both of them were out of my sight or they should tag along together. The day passes by and everyone did many other activities like jungle trekking in Savana forest. Karma: Wow! That`s the hugest flower I ever seen in my life. Ella: And the ugliest flower in the whole world too! The giant flower then suddenly begins to move. Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! IT`S GOING TO EAT US!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! The two then ran away leaving Timer and Clyde behind. Timer: This flower according to the book is called a rafflesia. It only eats bugs. Clyde: Lol. Those two fraidy yoshis are cowards! The rafflesia is only having it`s lunch. The two then laughed for a long time. Meanwhile........ McBoo: Great, how long are we reaching to the top of Mountain Kanbu? Player: Don`t ask me. I never know. PKB: Come on guys! This is great for an exercise! Dash: Last one is a rotten melon! The two koopas then raced towards the peak of the mountain leaving the others behind. McBoo: Since when did koopas run faster than a speedy hedgehog. Player: Dunno. YoshBert and Toadtool were eating at the same cafe Timer and Clyde were. YoshBert: Mmm.........Tasty! Toadtool: It`s called Nasi Lemak. YoshBert: Uh, Englsih? Toadtool: Sorry. It`s just called Nasi Lemak according to the dictionary. YoshBert: Oh, ok. Toadtool: ( Nasi Lemak might be called Fat Rice according to the translation I did. Lol!) It was then 6:00 in the evening. Everyone was about to leave. Yukimazan: So how`s your vacation? Timer: Cool! Clyde: Nice. Karma: Freaking awesome! Ella: Good and good! PKB: My favourite part! Dash: It rocks! Player:.........Ok.......... McBoo: It`s great. It`s great. YoshBert and Toadtool: Sweet! 3.14 and 4.13: Really like it! Yukimazan: Ok guys. Into the boat. Oh and here`s the 100$ I promise. Everyone: Thanks! Yukimazan then send the guys back to the hotel. Everyone was tired and went back to their beds and went to sleep. Yukimazan: I`ll see you guys next time. Category:Fanon Vacation Category:Episodes